Traditional water closet tanks, such as toilet tanks found in residential and commercial settings, have a float valve connected to a water supply line. It sometimes becomes necessary to assemble or disassemble these parts for cleaning, replacing, and the like. Doing so usually requires turning off the water supply, emptying the tank, and disconnecting the water supply line. These tasks, among others, can make the assembly or disassembly process unduly burdensome.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,067 shows a bifurcated fill valve assembly generally having a fill valve retaining nut and a tank fitting. This assembly permits removal of a fill valve with a flange without disconnecting a water supply line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,498 shows a mounting adapter for mounting a diaphragm fill valve to a water delivery line such that the fill valve is mountable and dismountable without separating the mounting adaptor from the water delivery line. This adapter mounts a fill valve with opposing valve base compression cams on its base.
The objects, advantages, and features of the present invention are directed to providing a plumbing fixture assembly that is simple in design and construction to give a removable connection between a supply line and a valve where the assembly can fit most commercially available valves.